Ground rolling bale forming machines are well-known in the art as evidenced by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,110,145; 3,680,296; 3,797,215; 3,969,879; 3,979,892; 4,012,892 and 4,019,309. In the machines of these patents, the bale is in direct and continuous rolling engagement on the ground surface. As a result, the machine is incapable of transporting a formed bale to a storage or feeding location. When the machine is ground driven, as shown for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,979,892; 4,019,309 and 3,110,145, ground wheel traction is appreciably reduced when the bale reaches a size such that it supports a portion of the machine weight which otherwise would be supported on the ground wheels. Also, with the bale being rolled along the ground surface, the ground drive wheels have a tendency to stall in a turn due to the inability of the outer or turning end of a bale being able to slip relative to the inner or stationary end thereof. All of these disadvantages of the prior art ground rolling machines are eliminated in the bale forming machine of the present invention.